


Juliet's Aubade

by ArgentNoelle



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Poems, Poetry, Secret Marriage, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have only this one night together before Romeo must leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juliet's Aubade

There is but one night left before you go   
and swiftly step long hours until the dawn   
with kisses pressed between us, frantic, slow   
as if to rid our world of what’s beyond   
the measured pacing of our twinnéd hearts   
which dance in time to whispered song   
and slip within our coffers; there to land athwart   
as though the endless sea upon a ship   
did spill its riches, drowning kings and all   
earthly things that men may seek possession   
of—baubles, toys, impressions alike fall   
to sea’s unyielding grip without exception,   
and we are water; endless; as the sea—   
when pulled away, return always to me.


End file.
